Relaxed
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Suga adalah orang yang paling santai yang pernah V temui. Tidak mengenal panik dengan wajah dinginnya. V membencinya. Kau tahu? V terlihat tidak berdaya di depan Suga./Bad Summary/School-life/Yaoi FanFic!/YoonTae/GiTae/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Relaxed**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, One Shoot, School-life, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Rumit, Banyak flashback-nya, Yg di-** _ **italic**_ **berarti** _ **flashback**_ **, Absurd, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: SugaV, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya muncul waktu banyak bgt yg ngomel tentang sifat Shi. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **V POV**

 _Seseorang duduk di sebelahku tiba-tiba. Saat itu memang hari pertama aku kuliah. Seseorang itu bersurai blonde, wajahnya cantik, tapi tingkahnya manly. Ia memakai baju abu berlengan merah tiga perempat, dan memakai celana yang penuh robekan pada bagian lututnya. Wajahnya dingin._

 _Aku hanya bisa menunduk setelah mengamatinya tak lama. Kemudian ia duduk menghadapku. Sepertinya ia terus menatapku ntah karena apa dan ntah kenapa aku begitu gugup hanya untuk menoleh._

 _"Hei." panggilnya dengan suara rendah yang membuat tubuhku tegang seketika. Aku ini aneh. Bahkan orang di sebelahku ini tidak mengigit. Aku menoleh perlahan dan mendapati ia tengah tersenyum manis kearahku. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. "Kau manis, ngomong-ngomong."_

 _PLAK!_

 _Tanpa sadar nafasku sudah berburu dengan emosi._

 _"Yak! Aku ini namja! Aku ini tampan! Kemana matamu?" seruku sedang dia hanya mengusap pipi tirusnya yang baru saja mendapat sapaan awal dari tanganku. Ia menyeringai lalu kembali menatapku._

 _"Panggil aku Suga. Siapa namamu?" tanya orang yang mengaku 'Suga' itu masih dengan suara rendahnya. Aku kembali gugup tiba-tiba dengan tubuh bergetar kecil, aneh._

 _"Tae Hyung. Namaku Kim Tae Hyung."_

"V~" rengekan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau melamun."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" seketika pipiku merona. "Akukah?"

PLAK!

Aku menamparnya cukup keras. Pipi tirus itu agak merah.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Suga. Memang apa bagusnya dirimu?"

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuat pipi itu merah sematang apel masak dengan raut wajah malu, tubuh bergetar, dan salah tingkah." jawabnya lancar. Aku menganga.

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu percaya diri. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah ingin menemuimu, melihat batang hidungmu, apalagi wajahmu. Aku membencimu!" aku mendengus setelahnya. Ia tetap memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak mengusikmu semenjak kau selalu berkata begitu padaku. Memang apa salahnya aku di dekatmu?" aku mendelik. "Toh semua kursi sudah penuh." seketika aku menatap ke sekeliling kelas. Lalu menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Memang benar, ternyata.

"Makanya datang lebih awal supaya kau bisa jauh dariku, Pucat."

"Sesukaku mau pergi jam berapapun." hening. "Ngomong-ngomong kau memberiku saran? Lihat? Kau perhatian padaku, V."

"Berhenti memanggilku V, Pucat. Namaku Tae Hyung. Kim Tae Hyung!" lama-lama aku mulai kesal.

Tak lama, dosen datang dan mulai berbicara di depan kelas. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengarkan penjelasan...

"Kau masih mau membalas obrolanku. Dusta, sekali." bisiknya dan aku yakin senyum sinis terpampang pada wajah si Pucat itu.

Aku tertegun. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sekasar apapun aku saat kesan pertama kami hingga aku katakan...

"Diamlah. Kau pengganggu."

... perkataan yang seperti itu pun, ia tetap santai. Tidak terlihat ia berusaha membuatku nyaman dengannya, dengan sifat cuek dan dinginnya yang selangit. Tak menunjukan ia... memiliki sesuatu yang lebih padaku juga, karena ia sama santainya jika bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

 _Kelas sudah selesai. Semua mahasiswa merapikan buku-bukunya. Tapi kali ini, Suga merapikan bukunya dengan cepat dan beranjak berdiri, jahil, saat melewatiku, kuulurkan kakiku hingga ia tersandung. Tidak jatuh sih, karena keseimbangan tubuhnya ternyata luar biasa. Tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut. Aku mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah kesalnya. Ia mendesis tak suka tapi dengan senyum miring yang akrab. Seolah berkata, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" lalu tertawa setelahnya. Tapi ini Suga yang dingin, jangan berharap banyak pada orang santai nan kalem darinya. Setelah mendesis ia melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi padaku atau sekadar pamit seperti biasanya._

Sekarang aku mulai sadar ia mencoba membuatku nyaman dengan cara yang kuinginkan. Ia hampir melakukan apapun yang kukatakan. Dia tak mengusikku seperti yang kukatakan. Dipikir-pikir, aku seperti orang jahat. Yah~ Tapi apa peduliku?

* * *

 _"APA?! ULANGAN MENDADAK?!" aku serius sedang panik level langit ketujuh. Sedang panik sembari melihat sekitar, aku malah bertemu pandang dengannya yang memperhatikanku. Ia terlihat tetap tenang seperti biasa. "Kau sudah belajar, Pucat?"_

 _"Belum." aku mendecih._

 _"Cih! Santai sekali!"_

 _"Memang jika panik sepertimu, akan membuatku mendapat nilai sempurna?" ia balik bertanya dan aku melongo. Benar, juga. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, sangat tenang. Lebih ke-tidak bereskpresi. Dasar penyantai. Aku perkirakan dia akan jadi pengangguran jika seperti itu terus._

* * *

 _"Pembagian nilai?" gumamku setengah terkejut. Seketika rasanya telapak tanganku berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. Rasanya para dosen ini membunuh para mahasiswa secara perlahan._

 _Aku melirik ke sampingku. Lagi-lagi kulihat dia begitu tenang dan santai. Kenapa ia bisa sesantai itu?_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian kelas mulai ricuh dengan nilai yang luar binasa, hancur sekali. Aku meliriknya lagi yang tak melihat kertasnya._

 _"Kau remedial?" tanyaku pelan. Ia menoleh._

 _"Ne." jawabnya singkat._

 _"Dan kau masih bisa santai begitu?!"_

 _"Memang aku harus apa?" dari sini aku tahu, Suga bukanlah orang yang bagus dalam menyampaikan ekspresinya._

* * *

 _"Min Yoon Gi!" panggil seorang dosen yang langsung membuyarkan keasyikan seorang Suga terhadap ponselnya. Aku menatapnya bingung, tapi dengan tenangnya ia melangkah mendekati dosen di ambang pintu. Desas-desus negatif mulai menguar di kelas. Aku mencibir itu, tapi ntah kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan nasib Suga. Ah, aku tidak membutuhkannya, kan? Jadi untuk apa?_

 _"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku padanya karena penasaran setelah kelas selesai dan kami tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang kampus. Ia menoleh._

 _"Tidak ada." jawabnya singkat dengan nada santai. Aku mengernyit._

 _"Ayolah~ Mungkin aku bisa mendapat bahan ledekan baru untukmu." dia tersenyum remeh padaku._

 _"Hanya masalah nilai." jawabnya lagi. Aku terdiam._

 _"Nilaimu bermasalah?"_

 _"Sangat."_

 _"Dan kau masih sesantai ini?"_

 _"Aku punya cara sendiri, V." lalu ia pergi. Dia benar-benar orang yang tak mengenal panik, sangat santai, dan memiliki cara unik tersendiri untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Itu adalah kesimpulanku._

"Berhentilah melamun. Kau mengerikan, V." sindir seseorang membuatku kembali ke alam nyata lagi. Sial!

"Menjauhlah dariku, Suga."

"Hei, dengar. Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu." awalnya aku mau menolak. Tapi tatapannya mengunci dan tiba-tiba aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Aku tak berusaha membuatmu nyaman denganku. Aku tetap melakukan apa yang kumau seperti biasa. Aku mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan meski tidak sepenuhnya. Aku tahu kau membenciku, tidak mau melihatku, dan hanya ingin aku menjauh darimu. Tapi itu dusta. Mata itu tak pandai berbohong. Lain kali ajarkan dia berbohong." aku merona, tapi hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Aku memang dingin dan cuek, mungkin saking dinginnya kau tak tahu apa yang kupendam." jeda dan aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkanku. Aku juga membutuhkanmu. Jika kau tak menginginkanku, biarkan aku berkeliaran di sekitarmu. Karena aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku untuk hidup jika tidak ada dirimu."

Aku menganga dengan pipi yang sepenuhnya terasa panas. Ia menggombal? Tunggu, dia menyatakan perasaannya secara tersirat. Benar-benar tahu cara bagaimana agar ia tidak malu saat ditolak.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi dari sisiku. Tetaplah di sini." bibir ini bergerak sendiri rasanya. Benarkah aku yang mengatakan itu? Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dan dari situlah genggaman tangan pertama itu aku rasakan begitu hangat mengisi rongga dadaku.

Tak perlu perkataan 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk membangun suatu hubungan yang serius. Secara tersirat, dan kami mengerti satu sama lain. Hingga kini, kami belum pernah menyatakan cinta dengan gamblang. Hubungan kami pun tak banyak yang tahu, karena tak banyak yang percaya. Sudah kubilang, Suga itu orang yang sangat santai. (Saking santainya, menjerumus ke cuek)

 **V POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Di sini Suga-nya cerminan di sebagian sifat Shi yang emang cuek, dingin, santai (yang menjurus ke gak pedulian). Adakah yg gk ngerti alur FF-nya? Review, please... ^^**


End file.
